1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a both-side transmitting mode for reading images of originals in which both-side and one-side original sheets exist mixedly and transmitting them to a receiver, a control method of such an apparatus, and a computer-readable memory medium which stores a control program for such a facsimile apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile apparatus specified in the ITU-T recommendation T.4, T.30, or the like fundamentally has a construction which accommodates the transmission of an image on a one-side original sheet. That is, the original on the transmitter side has information on one side and, on the receiver side, received image information is recorded onto one side of a recording paper.
However, in recent years, as consciousness of the need to save resources has been raised, among printers, copying apparatuses, and the like, the number of apparatuses having what is called a both-side recording system for recording onto the front and reverse sides of one sheet of paper has been increasing. In association with this development, recently, also in a facsimile apparatus, a hardware construction and a communicating procedure for reading images from a both-side original sheet that is, a sheet that has images on both sides) and transmitting the read images have been proposed.
For example, in the ITU-T recommendation T.30 or its tentative plan, a communicating procedure regarding both-side transmission has been proposed. According to a system proposed in this recommendation, image information itself on one (front or reverse) side of the original sheet is transmitted as a facsimile message, which is similar to that of an image of one page in the case of conventional one-side transmission, information such as page number and side is added to a post-message signal, and the resultant signal is transmitted. According to the both-side transmitting procedure, therefore, the amount of control information which is transmitted and received in the facsimile communicating procedure is larger than that in the case of the conventional one-side transmission, and the communicating time also slightly increases.
In the present ITU-T recommendation T.30 or its tentative plan, there is a problem in that no consideration is given to a mixture transmission, i.e., to a case where two-side and one-side original sheets exist mixedly. In such instance, when the both-side transmission is selected, and image information is present on the reverse side of only one of the plural original sheets, since the front and the reverse sides of all the original sheets are transmitted by the both-side procedure, the efficiency of transmission deteriorates.
Further, there is considered a case wherein, with respect to an instance where a mixture of originals having images on both sides and originals having images on only one sides present, the transmitting mode is changed during the communication so as to transmit the images of the two-side original sheet in the both-side mode and the images of the one-side original sheet in the one-side mode. However, at present, the recommendation does not define how to notify the reception side of the page number at which the transmission side changes the mode. Unless the reception side can be reliably and accurately notified of the point where the transmission change occurs, it is possible that errors may occur at the reception side as a result.